


Toddling Mutant Ninja Terror

by Moessashi47



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Donnie never had a crush on April, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moessashi47/pseuds/Moessashi47
Summary: (Y\N) has had a rough past.  Her parents never showed her any love, nor did she have any friends.  One night, she got cornered by a gang that her Father owed money to.  That's when she met her best friend, and love of her life, Donatello Hamato.  Everything went perfectly, and a little fast.  Acquaintances to friends, friends to best friends, and Bffs to lovers.  Then (Y\N)'s parents found out and shipped her off to an 'acquaintance', in Japan, to repay a debt.  She is found by a group of vigilante ninjas and taken in.  She is determined to get back to America, but soon discovers herself pregnant.  Not wanting to put her child in danger of experimentation by the American Government, (Y\N) ,reluctantly, opts to stay with her new family.  She stays for almost three years, but the death of her legal guardian gives her and her clan means and cause to visit (Y\N)'s only remaining relative,  Takumi Murakami.





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Japanese

The woman who took me in when I was at my lowest, when I realized that I could not return to my homeland, is now dead.  Even though she may not have given birth to me, she was still my mother.  She fed me, clothed, me, found me work, kept my secrets and coached me when I was pregnant.  This woman delivered my child, and now she is gone.

A small sniffle comes from the child in my arms, breaking me out of my depressive thoughts.  " _Do not worry little one, we will see Manami-San in the next life."_ I say to comfort my child.  The sniffles begin to die down at my reassurance.  _"_ You pwawmise mama _?"_ My heartbroken child inquires.  _"Yes, my little Emiri."_ I reply with barely held back tears.  My little miracle begins to doze.  _"How is she?"_ Asks Hideaki.  His eyes are dull with his face lacking its permanent smile.  I hate seeing him this way.  Aki is always happy, always cracking some kind of harmless joke.  He looks like a different person.  _"She understands what has happened, and she will heal.  We will all heal, Aki-kun."_ I reply gently.  As I look into his eyes, Aki is already gaining back the spark in his eyes.  He gives a small smile and leaves to stand with his brother, Isamu.  Isamu has not been himself lately either.  His usual brashness has mellowed, he has not lashed out in anger at any person or object, and it worries me.  I repeat to him what I told Aki in a sad smile.  This gets a softening of his eyes towards Emiri.  I turn back to the freshly covered grave of Manami Murakami. 

****Soon, I find that Emiri and I are the last ones at Manami's grave.  I let my brothers herd me away to the car before the rain begins.  We sit in silence as Hiroto drives us home.  Hiroto is Manami's cousin.  He is a stoic man.  My brothers and I have yet to see him shed a tear in Manami's passing.  The ride home is a somber silence.  At our arrival, we each go our separate ways.  Aki to his room, Isamu to the dojo, Hiroto to his meditation room, and I take Emiri to her nursery.  We each grieve in our own way.  Deciding to sleep in the nursery with my daughter, I curl up in the futon that sits next to Emiri's crib, wondering what will happen to us now.


	2. Moving On

(Moe POV)

I awoke the next morning to a knock on the front door.  Curious, I quickly got up, made myself presentable, and, with one last glance at Emiri, rushed to greet whoever our guest was.  I regretted my actions as soon as I opened the door.  there was a group of official looking persons.  They looked at me with calculating eyes.  I steeled myself and gave a stiff yet polite bow.  " _Please excuse my appearance, my daughter was quite fitful last evening."_ After my bow, I asked " _May I ask what brings you to the Murakami residence"?_ They looked at each other confusedly.  Here was a girl that was obviously an American, yet speaking fluent Japanese and using correct social mannerisms.  A man stepped foreword.  " _We are in search of_ _Hiroto Murakami and Moessashi Murakami._ _We have been charged with the completion of Manami Murakami's last wishes."_ I relaxed a bit at those words; I could tell that these people weren't lying.  _"Please come in.  I will return shortly with my uncle."_

 

 


End file.
